


Keeping him Entertained

by BumbleBooty



Series: Tumblr Inspired Fics [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And Sunny is mildly ooc, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding Kink, Ironhide is gonna take care of his boys, Ironhide is mildly kinky, Mentioned Sideswipe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Sunny gets upset about his brother being delayed, and Ironhide takes matters into his own lap.





	Keeping him Entertained

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://rudeicusdudeicus.tumblr.com/post/163522236310/arteriu-s-sunstreaker-bent-over-ironhides-lap
> 
> And:http://rudeicusdudeicus.tumblr.com/post/163588153320/dirty-goat-dog-confessions-characters-being
> 
>  
> 
> Love this ship, and I finally got to filling these! Also, 2 for one, whoop!

Sunstreaker sighed heavily as he sank deeper into the couch, nibbling on the treat more than eating it at this point. It wasn't that it didn't taste good- cause Primus was it amazing to have something  _NOT_ rations- but because something was missing.

Some _one_  namely. 

His twin  _still_ hadn't returned from his mission in India. What was TAKING him so long? Didn't he realize Sunstreaker was waiting? Did he think he wouldn't notice each nanokilk his brother was gone? Sunny sighed again, dropping the goodies back onto the plate to cover his face with his servos.

Across the room, Ironhide lowered his datapad with a displeased look. That was the Sixty-Fifth sigh in a Joor and a half, and it was starting to wear on the old bot's nerves. He looked over his golden frontliner carefully, trying to figure out what he could possibly do to help him ignore the boredom that came from the lack of his fraggin'- 

Ironhide's optics lit up mischeviously, and he set the pad down on the table. Puting on his sternest look, he cleared his vocalizer to get the other's attention. Blue optics peeked through black servos, and Ironhide gave the blankest stare he could.

Sunstreaker just groaned again and flopped down onto his side, one arm dangling over to the edge of the couch. Ironhide fought the urge to laugh, but knew he was grinning lightly as he stood and crossed the room to sit beside the gold helm. He stroked a digit behind a delicate finial, reaching over and snagging a goodie when the frontliner's optics flickered.

He bit into half of it, humming lightly as the sweet taste filled his mouth. Sunstreaker glanced up, before snorting a laugh.  "Taste good old me-mmph!"

Ironhide pressed his fingers against Sunstreaker's glossa, stroking the sensitive metal and rubbing the jelly of the treat all over. The squirming was minimal before the taste registered, and Sunny moaned quietly around the digits as he tried to lick them clean.

A quick tug convinced Sunstreaker to twist onto his back, scooting up so his upper chest rested on Ironhide's thighs, his helm cradled in his arm to continue to suckle on the worn digits. The free hand took to stroking his chest plate, lovingly tracing both transformation lines and visually unnoticeable scars alike. 

"I know you miss 'em Sunny. He just got delayed because of the humans, so Side's 'll be home with us soon. There's no need to throw a fit over it." Ironhide said softly, removing his servos from Sunstreaker's mouth to grab another treat.

Sunstreaker whined deep in his chest as he opened his mouth for the treat, arching his chest into Ironhide's wandering servo- relaxed and willing to allow the older mech to explore and touch at his own pace.  _Anything_ to distract him from that growing void in his chest.

Ironhide was more than happy to accept this offer, keeping at least two digits hooked into that wet mouth as his right servo caressed his stomach, savoring the warmth that was already sparking it's way through the Lamborghini. Sunstreaker seemed to notice his path and willingly readjusted his legs, propping one pede up on the arm of the couch as the other slipped off the side to rest against the floor. His own servos moved to stabilize him better, one sliding to caress the small of Ironhide's back while the other gripped an aged calf. 

Ironhide snorted his own laugh, using his thumb and fingers to yank Sunstreaker's jaw up a fraction. "There's a good boy. Spreadin' yerself out for me to play with. Shouldda set up a camera so Sideswipe could see what he's missin'." 

At least Sunstreaker had the decency to be  _embarassed_ about the Rev that tore through his engine. Ironhide outright laughed at the reaction, sliding his servo between Sunny's thighs to cup his panel. "Ohhh, you like that idea. Your petrorabbit of a brother fingerin himself to a vid of you all willing under my servos. Spreading these lovely legs nice and wide..." The later syllables dropped into a harmonic pur, and Sunny bucked up into Ironhide's servo. 

Ironhide slid his servo down a little farther, squeezing the pert aft against the cushion. That caused Sunstreaker to jump and bite down on the servo between his dentae, but also caused his panel to pop open with a rush of lubricant. 

Ironhide raised a brow at the sudden wetness, before gripping the nearest thigh and hoisting it up towards the back of the couch. "Pit sunny, you've already got a small ocean down here...maybe I _should_ record you for Sideswipe. It'd certainly be a beautiful image." 

Sunstreaker keened as another jelly was pressed into his mouth, and did he best not to swallow it whole as two servo immediately pushed up into his valve. Ironhide rumbled his engine, pressing his fingers up against the top of Sunstreaker's valve to savor the whimper of a cry that he knew Sunny would make. "What's doin it Sunshine? Is it the wait- knowing your brothers gonna be home sometime to fill you up nice and full? Or is it the thought of sending him a video of you submitting to someone else? Lettin someone you ain't bonded with feel this pretty plating, touch that wet little valve..." Ironhide purred as he ground the heel of his servo against Sunstreaker's anterior node, earning a desperate wail as sparks shot up Sunstreaker's spinal strut.  

Ironhide grinned as he thrust his servos in and out of the golden frontliner, through enjoying watching the younger mech slowly loose what was left of his composure. Suddenly he pulled his servos out, grabbing a small hand full of the jellies on the platter. Sunstreaker yelped as ironhide quickly threw a leg over sunny's own, successfully pinning the smaller mech as he stuffed one of the treats up into the twin's valve. 

Sunstreaker squeaked, flailing before gripping Ironhide's pauldrons. Ironhide paid no mind however, coaxing the other treats in before thrusting his servos back in quickly- and Sunstreaker outright squealed as the jellies broke open, filling his valve with the sticky gel within the candies.

Ironhide gave the flustered mech a wolfish grin, before lightly brushing his thumb over his lower lip. "Well now love, looks like you went and made a mess. Guess ah'll haveta clean up after ya again."

Sunstreaker's cheeks flushed a deep blue as Ironhide ducked his helm, kicking lightly as his tongue pressed between the velvety folds of the black valve, delving inside to collect the sweetness that had mixed with his natural lubricant. 

It was a long few moments of gasping and crying out before his helm left that particular spot, knowing the younger was close due to how his pedes scrabbled against the floor and couch, and how his invents had become ragged and desperate. 

In a single abrupt motion, Ironhide reared back up, grinning at the cry the loss of contact had caused. Pressurizing his spike, he released a thigh to stroke himself lazily as he yanked the yellow chin down to face him. "So darlin'. What's your fuel level at?"

Sunstreaker took a few deep invents before he gathered his processor enough to gasp out a quiet "S-Sixty-Seven Percent.", earning a smirk from Ironhide as a cube of midgrade magically appeared in his palm. 

"Better fuel up then. Dont want ya all...Ng..." Sunstreaker's spine rolled as Ironhide pushed into him, shivering as he sheathed himself in one broad stroke before continuing. "All tuckered out before Sideswipe comes in.  'M certain he'll wanna bit of ya too." The elder purred, his grin only widening as Sunstreaker eagerly pushed himself up onto his palms to wrap his lips around the cube- trying his best not to let any spill as Ironhide roughly thrusted in and out. 

And if any energon spilled...

Well. Sideswipe would certainly help Ironhide clean his beloved twin up.


End file.
